Obito's Messed-Up Academy Days
by Ningen No Shinu
Summary: What if Kakashi casts a Kamui on Obito and Obito does one as well? Well Obito is sent back in time where the Rookie Nine are in the last few days of the academy.


**This is my first story ever. I've been reading a lot of Fanfiction to see that there's not a lot of Obito-in-the-academy-with-Naruto stories. That's why I'm making one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did, Obito would be badass from the beginning.**

Attack Name

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"**Bijuu speech**"

Prologue: Landing In Konoha

The Fourth Shinobi World War. Six men battling it out to see which turn the world will be taking. Uchiha Obito… and Uchiha Madara. These two men want to bring world peace by collecting all nine Bijuu, to form the ultimate genjutsu, the eye of the moon plan. Four other men, Uzumaki Naruto, Killer Bee, Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Guy fight for the freedom that the two men are trying to take away from them.

"Guy! I need you to back me up. I'm going to try a Kamui" Kakashi said while dodging some wood projectiles.

"YOSH! I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Guy replied loudly.

"Don't even try, I have control over the Kamui as well, I can control where I go" Obito interjected coldly.

'_Crap, he's right! Well, it doesn't hurt to try…' _Kakashi thought frantically.

"Guy, Naruto! I'm going to try it anyway!" Kakashi yelled.

"No, Kakashi-Sensei! You don't know what's going to happen!" Naruto yelled back.

"I agree, you don't know what's going to happen, I'm lending my advice for free, these guys are assassins" Bee rapped.

"I know… but it's for the elemental countries that I do what's best" Kakashi shot back.

"Naruto, he's right. It's hard for him too. Let his flames of youth brighten!" Guy said unusually low.

"I know, but-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi cut off Naruto. "Don't think about me, think about Madara, and how you can defeat him"

"I think I let you talk for way too long.. time to end this" Obito added his two-cents to the conversation.

"I was thinking that too" Kakashi said. "Guy, let's go!"

"YOSHA!" Guy ran straight for Obito, leaving a crater in each step. "LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Guy shot a roundhouse kick hoping to hit Obito's face. But instead, it went right through him. '_Tch, this guy won't stop being intangible, BUT I WILL DEFEAT HIM WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!'_ Kakashi appeared behind Obito and pumped more chakra to his Sharingan, which made the Mangekyo Sharingan appear in Kakashi's eye. This made Obito's Sharingan turn into the Mangekyo Sharingan as well.

"KAMUI!" Kakashi yelled before trying to throw Obito into another dimension.

"Pfft, I thought you guys could do better than that" Obito said mockingly. Obito then tried to move toward his and Kakashi's dimension before he gets sucked into a dimension he knows nothing about.

'_My __Kamui__ isn't working well against Obito's __Kamui__, and I'm on the verge of collapsing from chakra exhaustion' _Kakashi thought while Obito had different thoughts.

'_If this keeps going I might lose, I guess I have to accelerate the process'_

True to his words he did accelerate the process, only the two Kamui's were conflicted and instead of controlling space, the power controlled time.

"Obito, I'm sorry for killing Rin that made you who are, but… I'm giving you one chance, to become the Obito I once knew-"

"Save your breath! And don't talk about Rin so easily! You don't know what it feels to lose the person you loved!" Obito yelled, his voice full of rage.

"Yes… yes I do. I lost all of them. Rin, Minato-Sensei, and _you_. But that's not all. I have new people to protect. One of them being Naruto. Get ready for a brief minute of hell… KAMUI!"

"Don't think you'll get rid of that easy. KAMUI!"

The two space-time controlling jutsu's battling for dominance. Kakashi having the upper hand.

'_No this can't be possible, people with ties are always the weakest! Where does he get this power from?!' _Obito thought frantically.

"By seeing the expression on your face, I'm pretty sure you're thinking why I have the upper hand… it's because if you have something to protect, you have a will, and if you have a will, you power"

"That doesn't mean anything to me, because I already have power!" Obito yelled.

"Not without will you do-"

Obito suddenly disappeared. Kakashi didn't know what to say.

'_I didn't think it would work that fast. Maybe Obito powered mines up with rage… who knows' _Kakashi thought while collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

'_At least he won't be coming back…'_

Obito landed in a place where it was dark and filled with sky blue cubes. This was Obito's and Kakashi's dimension.

"Hah, Kakashi! I win again… now to just get out of here…"

Obito tried to get out by using his Sharingan's power, but he just simply couldn't get out!

"URGH!" Obito was frustrated. "How come I can't get out of here!"

Luckily for Obito, on the far side to his right a gigantic door with light opened. Obito didn't even stop to think why a random door would appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, the great door to escape!"

Obito ran straight forward towards the door while jumping from cube to cube. Obito landed right in front of the door and walked in. But he did _not_ expect to see the blue sky in front of him while falling down.

"What the hell! I should be on the ground fighting!"

Obito landed on the ground on his back with a big thud.

"Where… am I?"

Lots of people started hording around Obito's body.

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Ouch… that must've hurt"

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen cam to the scene.

"What in the 47,000 hells happened here?" The aged Hokage ordered.

"We don't know, we were just doing our regular grocery shopping, until we saw a figure in the sky, land in front of the Hokage tower!" A nameless civilian said. The Hokage could not see very well the dust cloud surrounding the figure. Eventually the dust cloud disappeared and the old Hokage's eyes widened when he say the wound on the _boy's_ face.

"ANBU! Take this boy to my office, I will converse with him!" The Hokage ordered. Two ANBU's appeared next to the Hokage, and picked Obito up.

"Hai." They both said in unison. The Hokage was on the verge of tears.

'_I'm too old for this shit'_

Everybody around sweat-dropped. Nevertheless, the Hokage was still serious.

'_Who was that child?'_ Thought the aged Hokage while walking towards his office.

**And… CUT! I want to know what you guys think of this story, sooo… review, or else *Pulls out metal bat***


End file.
